Talk:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings
Is it possible that the man, who brought the head of the king to the elf, is a witcher? Well, I discovered something recently. Look at Geralt's eyes: http://img17.imageshack.us/i/6176851944bb5e2c8cd7a44.jpg/ Look at the eyes of the man next to elf: http://img177.imageshack.us/i/1606531154bb5e2d6dab0b6.jpg/ Interesting idea the eyes do look witcher-like, don't they :) — Game widow 11:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Aye. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Is there a new Witcher school? How many Witchers are actually alive? So exciting! Yet, we will find answers to these questions in a year! A YEAR! But, we have to be patient. - RS Gamescom XBOX360 Trailer quesion In the trailer you see fighting on a ship, where Dethmold (?) freezes it and Letho is there among other things. Did this happen in the PC version? I don't remember a single bit of it. Or is that because I took the Roche's route? 21:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's been officially confirmed, but I think that's part of the new four minute long CGI intro which is also supposed to be added to the PC version after the Xbox version is released. Bring back Shani 00:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Update the page? I've just started The Witcher 2 and I was confused about the story line choices and whatnot, so I came here to read up on everything and I noticed it's all old stuff from the previews. I don't know how well kept this wiki is (doesn't seem very well kept at all) but it would be nice if someone with the knowledge could update this page for new players like me, to understand the overview and what for sure made it into the game and whatnot. The only useful info I was able to glean is the 3 different storylines and returning characters, and the rest was speculation. Just my 2 cents. Xelestial 02:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :While I agree that there is some outdated information here, if you feel that people like you are being poorly served by this wiki, making an effort to contribute to it yourself would have more productive results than complaining. As a start, communicating in terms more specific than "the overview and what for sure made it into the game and whatnot" would probably improve your chances of getting any information that you might want. Bring back Shani 08:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::What a warm welcome to the Wiki! To clarify, I was not "complaining", just stating that 1. I don't have knowledge to how well this Wiki is kept, so perhaps there is a reason for this page not being updated and 2. making a suggestion that it be updated now that the game has been out for several months. I am only a few hours into the game so it would not be suitable for me to update the page as I really have no more knowledge than what is already on the page. "The overview and what for sure made it into the game and whatnot" = an overview of the game and what is currently in the game instead of the old speculation, as well as any additional info that the updater might find appropriate to include. Basically what is already here but updated. ::I was going to just leave the wiki and then I thought, well, maybe they don't know this page is old? So I thought it'd be better to leave a suggestion in order to benefit other new players than just leave being that I don't have the info myself. Apparently it's considered complaining around here to do so. At any rate, I don't mean to start an argument, simply clarify myself and hope that someone can get around to updating the page. After I feel I have the knowledge, if it hasn't been updated, I may work on it and the Wiki myself regardless because I love these games and this Wiki doesn't seem as up to date as I had hoped. Xelestial 16:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC)